Beautiful Dangerous
by deathwinged
Summary: Jack and Kate's POV after Jack and crew join Locke's camp.
1. Gotten

Gotten

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOST. Song and lyrics are by Slash's song Gotten featuring Adam Levine.

A/N: Jack's POV. Takes place after Jack and crew go to Locke's camp.

--

_So nice to see your face again  
Tell me how long has it been  
Since you've been here  
(since you've been here)  
You look so different than before  
But still the person I adore  
Frozen with fear  
I'm out of love but I'll take it from the past  
I'll let out words cause I'm sure It'll never last_

I always wondered what my life would be like if certain events in my life had gone differently or had never happened. Thinking about a brand new place, somewhere I've never been, and people who I don't know, boggled my mind. Everything happens for a reason right? Having been on and off the island has made me go through some interesting events I've ever had in my life. Plenty of good and bad have been passed around. I was a leader and a follower. And now I'm just Jack.

_And I've been saving  
These last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me like I never  
Been gotten before_

Sitting by the fire, I take a look around and see the others around me. They're just as confused as I am. This man who has taken over Locke says he's going to get them off the island once and for all. I don't know what to believe anymore, but I do know I cannot trust this man, thing, whatever he is. This island has played too many tricks and I don't want to play anymore.

_Maybe it's the bitter wind  
A chill from the Pacific rim  
That brought you this way  
(that brought you my way)  
Do not make me think of him  
The way he touch your fragile skin  
That hunts me everyday  
I'm out of love but I can't forget the past  
I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll never last_

I look around to find Kate, no where in site. I look at Sawyer and he nods his head toward the beach, I nod back thanks. I know he's still upset about Juliet, and I don't blame him. I would want to kill the man who killed my love too. When we first reached Locke's camp, I was glad to see Kate was okay. After that she had lingered away into the crowd. Locke wanted to talk to me, but was held off until later.

Walking the same path that Kate did, I led myself to the beach. From afar I saw her torch sticking out from the sand, as she was standing at the shore, sinking. Before approaching her, I stood by myself, and thought about what I had tried to do. I tried to erase everything about her away, to never be seen or heard of again. What were the chances that we would have bumped into each other if everything had gone on as planned? I was that miserable with myself that I took that chance. Having seen that what Faraday had said, not work, I saw my true reason for being on this island, and she was standing right in front of me.

_And I've been saving  
These last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me like I never  
Been gotten before  
Like I never been gotten before_

I let the worst get to me and win. But now, with this chance to truly make it right, I'm going to go with my heart. I don't want to live a life where I don't know her. I don't want to live a life where I don't know anyone I've encountered on this island, well almost everyone. I slowly make my way towards the beach, I hope she doesn't try and shoot me again.

Slowly, I take my stance next to her. I slip my hand into hers and hold it ever so gently, I don't want to let her go. I turn to look at her and see the moonlight radiating off her beauty. She's looking straight out into the ocean, and I can tell she had been crying. I look straight out into the ocean as well. We've seen this many times and it hasn't changed. Just like my love for her.

"I love you." I say looking at her again.

"I love you too." She answers.

This was it. This was our ending.

_So nice to see you face again  
But tell me will this ever end?  
Don't disappear_

And I've been saving  
These last words for one last miracle  
But now I'm not sure  
I can't save you if  
You don't let me  
You just get me like I never  
Been gotten before  
Like I never been gotten before

--

Feedback greatly appreciated!


	2. I Hold On

I Hold On

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOST. Song and lyrics are by Slash's song I Hold On featuring Kid Rock.

A/N: Kate's POV. Takes place after Jack and crew go to Locke's camp.

--

_I feel your comfort in my dreams  
Unprotected silence screams  
A light beyond your shadow beams  
Still I don't know what It means  
When seasons change  
Memories remain_

First seeing Hurley made me jump for joy. Then seeing the last person entering the camp I wanted to run up and hug him like I did after he got caved in. He was okay, thank goodness, for now I could stop worrying about him. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Not knowing why they were here, I became nervous. Then Locke spoke to Jack, and I knew that couldn't be a good thing.

I then had dispersed myself into the crowd, not wanting to stick around with what Locke had to say to him. I couldn't bear to have another depressing revelation. I did what I do best, and made my way over to the beach. I need some time to myself and a quiet place to think.

_I hold on because I won't let go  
Even though I know there's solitude below  
I hold on because I can't let go  
And I refuse to let the hands of fate unfold  
I hold on_

Reaching the beach I placed my torch down and stood at the shore, staring into the black ocean. Having the torch behind me, my only light was coming from the moon above, lighting only what was near. "Why am I still here?" I questioned myself. Why didn't I listen to myself the first time and stay with Aaron? Oh that's right, because I wanted to find Claire and reunite her with her son. Or what it because I knew myself I had to go back, or the fact that I couldn't let Jack do this alone. Maybe it was because I wanted to be with Jack, even if we weren't together like that anymore.

Why weren't we together anymore? We were happy at one point, and then with our secrets and insecurities killed us. I don't regret a single thing, though Jack may think other wise. I like to think those were some of the best times of my life. We learned who we truly were and what our breaking points were, enough for editing for the next time.

Being on and off this island one two many times will make you crazy. If we ever do get off this island again, what am I supposed to tell Aaron? He still questions why Jack isn't around anymore, that's heartbreaking enough. I can't think of a better person that I'd rather be with. Jack's been the one since the beginning. Seeing him again only brought back those butterfly feelings again, actually it's every time I see him.

_And when the darkness turns to day  
I won't let you drift away  
Conscience fades as some let go  
But I hang on cause I know  
When seasons change  
Memories remain_

Standing here, sinking, I know that I need to talk to him. To tell him that I understand why he did what he did. I can't blame him for wanting to fix something that he thought he ruined. With good comes bad, and there's no fighting that. Sinking into the sand, I couldn't help but time how long it would take Jack to find me. Soon enough I hear someone walking towards me.

_I hold on because I won't let go  
Even though I know there's solitude below  
I hold on because I can't let go  
I refuse to let the hands of fate unfold  
I hold on_

I feel his presence as he slips his hand into mine. I can feel him looking at me and I just keep looking straight, I can't look at him, not just yet. I've seen this view many times, and it hasn't changed a bit. I wonder if he noticed that this is the beach where I sewed him back to health, maybe I'll ask later.

As I take in a deep breath I grasp his hand closer to me.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you too." I answer.

This was it. He was my reason.

_I hold on because I won't let go  
Even though I know there's solitude below  
I hold on because I can't let go  
I refuse to let the hands of fate unfold  
No  
No  
I refuse to let the hands of fate unfold  
I Hold on, I hold on  
I refuse to let the hands of fate unfold  
Oh, I hold on_

--

Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
